A Love That Could Kill
by ForeverFallenForeverLost
Summary: AU. YAOI! Naruto has been dating Sasuke for some time now but as time has past Sasuke has become violent. What happens when Sasuke takes things to far. SasuNaru with ItaNaru later. Angst, Violance, Mature themes, maybe lemon in future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is written just for fun.

Chapter 1

Broken, crying on the floor, in the same place his boyfriend had left him. It hadn't always been like this. There was once a time when they had been happy. When had it changed? When did the man he love turn into a monster? The tears began to flow even harder. It always hurt more to think about the good times. He felt like he was rubbing salt in his own wounds in doing so.

Naruto smiled at his friend Sai as he explained that the black eye was from the bed side table. He had laughed about how clumsy he was falling down the stairs when Sakura asked him about his broken arm. When he showed up covered in cuts one day Naruto told them he ran though a glass door. Every time it was a different excuse. His friends just gave him a sad smile and nodded.

Sasuke was always so angry. He was still mad about the death of his parents. He was even more upset that the killer had gotten away with it as self defense. Sasuke thought back to when his family was still whole. He had wondered back then why sometimes his mother looked to be in pain. He had seen his father hit his brother once for talking back to him. Back then these things made no sense to Sasuke, but now he knew.

Naruto was backed into the corner looking up at his lover with fearful eyes. Sasuke looked down at him the rage building. The back of Sasuke's hand made contact with the poor blonde's cheek. Naruto whimpered and tears began to fall. Sasuke grabbed him roughly by the hair pulling him up to eye level. He slammed Naruto into the wall near him. Sasuke leaned forward and planted a harsh kiss on his lovers lips before tossing him to the ground. With out saying a word Sasuke left the room.

It was sick and Naruto knew it. He stayed even though the beatings were almost daily now. He felt like he had no where else to go and even if he did would Naruto really want to leave. He loved Sasuke. He was willing to die for Sasuke and at this rate it seemed he just might.

No one asked what happened any more. They were tired of the lies but they knew they could not talk Naruto into leaving. No one asked him why his breathing was labored. No one gasped when he showed up with stitches on forehead. They had given up.

He was late getting home but Naruto had missed his normal bus due to a broken shoe lace. He knew Sasuke would be mad. Naruto got home to find Sasuke sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"You're late." Sasuke spat. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke didn't let him. "Spare me your excuses." He said getting off the couch and walking over to Naruto. He pushed the blond boy into the wall next to the door. "Why do you make me worry like that? Don't you know I love you?" He says as his nails dig into Naruto flesh. He winced from the pain but said nothing. It didn't matter how he answered Sasuke would not be happy until he had vented all his frustrations. He let go of Naruto turning away. Naruto relaxed slightly hoping it was over. He started toward the kitchen until Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke pulled him into a tight embrace before sending him crashing into the glass coffee table causing it to shatter. Sasuke left the room with out a word.

Naruto cried silently to himself. He felt his heart breaking. Naruto picked himself up and headed to the bathroom. He took out the first aid kit. Removing his shirt he slowly began cleaning and bandaging his wounds. After he was done he headed to the bedroom to lay down. Naruto lay there crying himself to sleep. He woke up to a hand brushing strands of hair out of his face. He looked up to see Sasuke give him a small smile.

"I am sorry. I just get so worried and angry. I don't want to hurt you." He said in a hushed voice. Naruto returned his smile. Sasuke climbed into the bed with his boyfriend and wrapped his arms protectively around him. The blond snuggled closer. He enjoy moments like this. It was when Sasuke was sweet that made it seem worth it to Naruto.

Naruto woke up to find himself alone in the bed. He got up and went to the kitchen. At the table sat Sasuke. He seemed deep in thought as he stared down at the cell phone in his hand. Sasuke looked up at him with a small smile.

"How did you sleep?' He asked.

"I slept well." Naruto replied a huge smile on his face. He sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal. Sasuke got up from the table. He walked over and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead.

"I have to get to work. Have a good day." He said leaving Naruto sitting at the table feeling extremely happy. For the next few days things were quite. Sasuke had been in an oddly good mood since that night. Naruto wished it would last forever but he had the odd feeling that this was just the calm before the storm.

A few days later Sasuke looked upset about something when Naruto got home. The blond hoped he hadn't done something to upset his boyfriend.

"Naruto put on something nice, we are meeting my brother for dinner." The word brother was said with a slight edge to it. Naruto hurried to the bedroom to change. He had never met Sasuke's brother, his only living family, and he rarely mentioned him. He wondered why the two were not close. Once he was dressed he returned to the living room where Sasuke was waiting for him.

When they got to the restaurant Sasuke's brother, Itachi, was there waiting. Naruto was shocked when he first saw Itachi. His looks were similar to Sasuke's and yet so very different. His features were more effeminate. Were Sasuke's emotions seemed to be worn on his sleeve, Itachi's seemed none existent. They sat down without so much as a word. There was tension between the two brothers. Sasuke glared at his brother as if he trying to kill him with his eyes.

"Is there a reason you called this meeting Itachi?" Sasuke asked his voice full of venom. Itachi chuckled slightly. It was an oddly dark sound for a laugh.

"Do I need a reason to want to spend time with my otouto?" he replied in his usual monotone. Sasuke glared some more. He didn't not wish to bond with the monster he was forced to call his brother. Getting up quickly Sasuke began to leave.

"Come Naruto." He called as he walked to the door. Itachi watched them leave. He had expected such a reaction from Sasuke.

The ride home was a quite one. Naruto could almost feel the rage coming off of Sasuke. He hoped that the car ride would calm him some. Why had Sasuke been so hostile to his brother? Naruto was lost and worried.

When they got home Sasuke stormed into the house. Naruto quickly got out of the car and followed him in. Sasuke stood in the door way to the kitchen his back to Naruto. The blond walk up to his boyfriend slowly.

"Sasuke is everything alright?" He asked. Sasuke turned on him, his eyes blazing.

"The nerve of that bastard." Sasuke spat. "And you I saw the way you were looking at him." His voice getting louder as he spoke. Naruto backed up slowly. "Not going to deny it I see." Sasuke said with a sneer as he approached the other boy. Tears began to well up in Naruto's eyes.

"Sasuke I love y.." He started to say but he was cut off by the back of Sasuke's hand connecting with is cheek. Tears formed in his eyes. This only seemed to make things worse. Sasuke was seeing red. He grabbed the blond by the hair and slammed him into the nearest wall. His other had made a fist. He punched Naruto in the stomach a few times. Naruto coughed up some blood his teary eyes closed in pain. Sasuke let the poor boy go. Naruto slid to the floor.

"Why?" he asked softly. He grabbed Naruto's hair again lifting him up to his face.

"That bastard killed my father. He is the reason I grew up alone." Sasuke spat. He then flung the blond away from him and right through the window. The window broke as Naruto crashed into it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto felt the glass brake as he smashed into it, pieces of glass cutting into his flesh. His head hit the ground hard as he landed outside. It was a blessing they had been on ground level. The blond lay there unable to move as tears trailed down his cheeks. The sound of sirens filled the night air. He couldn't really tell what was going on. They lifted Naruto onto a stretcher. He could see Sasuke being blocked by some cops looking in his direction. He heard his name being called. It all seemed so fuzzy and Naruto felt like his brain was going to burst in his skull. He heard the EMTs talking. Then it all began to fade to black.

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed. The sterile smell burned his nose. He had always hated hospitals. There was the constant beep of a heart monitor in his ear. Voices could be heard in the hall. A nurse came in to check on Naruto. She was surprised to find the blond awake.

"You're up. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" She asked with a kind smile. Naruto shook his head to say no. He let out a small whimper as pain shot through his skull. The nurse gave him a look of concern.

"Let me see about some pain killers. I am sure your head must be hurting. It hit the ground pretty hard." She said a sad look on her face. She left him to see about the pain killers.

Sasuke was sitting in the waiting room. The cops had let him go because they had no proof he had done anything and no one had seen anything. None of the nurses would tell him anything and the doctor had told him that Naruto could not have any visitor. It was like they were trying to keep him away from the blond. He was upset. The events that had happened a little over a day ago kept playing through his head. He hadn't meant for it to happen. Sasuke never wanted to hurt Naruto. He loved the blond but Itachi, that man made him so angry. Thinking of Itachi brought him back to the night his parents had been murdered.

**Flashback**

He had just gotten home after staying late at school to work on a project. Itachi was standing in the dark living room. He was covered in blood and his eyes look distant as if he wasn't really there at all. Their mother was in the corner on the ground. He lifeless eyes never leaving Itachi. She was dead. On the floor in front of Itachi lay their father. He was covered in his own blood. Itachi just stood there as Sasuke screamed. The young 8 year old had no idea why his brother would do this.

The cops had come. They took Itachi away in hand cuffs. Sasuke was sent to live with his uncle. He had over heard the cops talking to his uncle. They said that his mother had bled internally. Some one had beat her. From the bruising and scars it looked like it had been going on for a while. They said Itachi had bruises and scars as well.

In the end Itachi was found innocent. The murder of his father had been called an act of self defense. Sasuke had refused to talk to or have anything to do with Itachi for a long time after that.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke was so deep in thought he didn't notice that several of Naruto's friends were staring at him.

"Hey. Any word on Naruto?" Kiba asked trying to get Sasuke's attention.

"They wont tell me anything." He said looking upset. He hoped Naruto was ok. Sasuke wished they would tell him something. Kiba shrugged and sat down. It looked like they were all going to have to wait.

"Sasuke what happened? It was on the news but they didn't say how it happened." Sakura asked him gently. Sasuke just shook his head. He couldn't talk about it. It was to painful to even think about. He just hoped Naruto would forgive him.

"I am here to see Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke heard a deep voice say. It came from by the nurses station and could belong only to his brother Itachi. His head shot up to glare at his brother. How dare that man come here. The nurse looked at Itachi unsure what to tell him.

"Are you family?" she asked him. He fought off the urge to glare at her. They had to be careful, he understood that.

"No I am just a concerned friend." A dark laugh was heard behind Itachi. His younger brother was glaring at him.

"Friend? You barely know him." Sasuke said angrily. Why was Itachi here? It was none of his concern what happened to Naruto.

The nurse returned with a glass of water and some medicine. Naruto smiled at her gratefully. Yelling could be heard in the hall. The blond couldn't make out what was being said but is sounded like Sasuke.

"What's going on out there?" he asked the nurse.

"Its nothing you should worry about." She said sweetly. This did little to settle Naruto's nerves or curiosity. Another nurse poked her head in the room.

"Is he up for visitors yet? He has quite a lot of friends here to check on him?" she asked the first nurse. She looked over at Naruto who's eyes had light up at the thought of seeing his friends.

"I think he is up to a few visitors." She said with a smile. Sakura, Kiba, and Sasuke were let into the room through Sasuke was only aloud in while others when in the room just to be careful.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura was the first to speak.

"My head hurts and my body is a little sore." He said honestly. Sasuke would not look up from the floor. He was so ashamed of himself. How could he hurt the sweet blond he was luck enough to call his? When he finally looked up Naruto was giving him a soft, sad smile. That did it, Sasuke was out the room in seconds. He rushed past his brother and out of the hospital.

"What the hell happened man?" Kiba asked. Naruto gave him a sheepish grin.

"I slipped on the rug and fell into the window."

"Right. You expect us to believe that?" Kiba said disbelief evident in his voice. Naruto looked away refusing to say anything more on the matter.

"What ever. Well now that we know your okay I guess we can go." he said heading for the door. Sakura said goodbye before following the other out.

"Naruto?" a deep voice called from the door. The blond turned to see Itachi standing in the door way. Why was he here? They had only met the other night and yet here he was to check on Naruto. He felt oddly pleased that the older brother had come to see him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Itachi sat down in one of the chairs in Naruto's hospital room. He looked concerned about something. Naruto began to fidget slightly as the older male stared at him.

"Itachi-san why did you come?" the blond asked nervously. Itachi sighed, he wanted to talk to the blond but he didn't want the boy to feel pressured. He understood slightly what the other was going through. I pained him to find that Sasuke had become like their father.

"Sasuke hurt you." he decided to approach things directly. "I understand if you don't want to admit it yet." Naruto looked at him shocked. How did Itachi know it had been Sasuke? As if reading his mind Itachi continued. "Our father was a violent man. He never raised a hand to Sasuke but he use to beat our mother and me when I would interfere." Naruto stared at him wide eyed. So that explained why Itachi had killed there father as Sasuke had told him. It had been to protect himself and his mother.

"I.. I love him. I know deep down this isn't who he is." Naruto said softly. Itachi just nodded to this statement and sat back in the chair.

"You must be tired, get some rest. I'll be here." was all Itachi said. Naruto was feeling a little sleepy. He laid back in the hospital bed and drifted off feeling safer knowing Itachi was watching over him.

Itachi watched the blond sleep. His mind wandered to Sasuke. Why did his little brother have to turn out like this? Sasuke had been such a sweet kind child before their parents death. Itachi felt that he might be part of the reason Sasuke had turned out like this. His brother had been so upset after what happened, refusing to talk to Itachi for the longest.

Else where Sasuke was sitting on a swing in the park. He felt awful. He hadn't even been able to look Naruto in the face. His poor sweet blond was sitting in a hospital bed and it was all his fault.

A few days later Naruto was cleared to go home. He was on strict bed rest but he was okay to leave the hospital. He was very happy about this. He expected to see Sasuke waiting for him as he was wheeled out. Instead he was met by Sakura and her boyfriend Sai.

"Hey Naruto where here to bring you home." Sai gave him an odd smile.

"Your going to stay with us for a few days." Sakura told him. "Sasuke asked us to pick you up and I ask him if it was ok for you to spend some time at our place to help me plan a party." What she didn't tell him was that while Naruto had been in the hospital Sasuke had been drinking. Their home was still a wreck from the accident. Naruto smiled at her.

"Oh ok. What kind of party are we planning?"

"An engagement party." She said a big smile crossing her face as she held out her hand for Naruto to see the ring. Sai shifted a little behind her. They had been dating for three years and he had finally plucked up the courage to ask her to marry him. She of course had said yes and Naruto was the first person she had thought to tell. Naruto smiled happy for his friends. Sadly he wish he and Sasuke were as happy as Sakura and Sai.

"Congrats guys." They left the hospital and headed to Sai's house. Once Naruto was all settled in he and Sakura started party planning.

It was funny really, they hadn't always been so close. In high school Sakura had a huge crush on Sasuke and so did Naruto. At that time no one knew which Sasuke preferred. When Sasuke came out of the closet and chose Naruto Sakura had been furious. It wasn't until a year later when they started at the university that she met Sai. They spent a good year dancing around each other. It was then that Naruto offered to help her. It was from there that their friendship bloomed.

While Naruto was with Sakura, Sasuke spent his time fixing the window and getting the house together for when his beloved would be home.

Authors Note: So sorry this chapter is so short. I know where I want the story to go but I am having a bit of trouble getting there. Well hope you enjoy and review. The review really help me keep going. Also go listen to Love the Way You Lie by Skylar Gray. That song is what inspired this little fic. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long and I know it's a bit short. I am having awful writers block. I was also listening to Korn when I started writing the last half. Well hope y'all like it. Hopefully the writers block will go away soon and I wont have to struggle with writing.

Chapter 4

The party planning was going great. They had decided on food and music for the party. They had bought the decorations. Now they were just putting the final touches on the guest list.

"Sakura do you think it would be ok to invite Itachi? He was very nice to me while I was in the hospital." Naruto asked as they went over the list.

"I don't see why not." she smiled at him. Sakura was so exited to tell every one else about the engagement. Once the finishing touches were made to then invite list they set about writing out the invitations. The week went by quickly as they got everything ready for the party.

The time finally arrived for the party. Everyone was showing up and Naruto would be going back home with Sasuke after the party was over. Sakura was enjoying showing off the ring Sai had given her. Naruto was sitting talking with some friends while Sasuke got them some drinks. It was at this time that Itachi showed up. He smiled when Sakura opened the door.

"Congratulations Sakura." He said as she let him in. Sasuke saw him enter. Why was he here? Was he even friends with Sai or Sakura? Sasuke was displeased but tried to fight it. He didn't want to make a scene at the party. He returned to Naruto with the drinks.

"You wouldn't happen to know why my brother is here?" he asked the blonde.

"We friends and I felt he could use the socialization." Sasuke tried not to think on that to much but he couldn't help it. So Naruto had invited his brother. Was the blond cheating on him? No Naruto would never do something like that. But Itachi might use Naruto's good nature against the blond boy.

The party Was going smoothly. Itachi had stayed clear of his younger brother. It wasn't until Naruto had wandered into the kitchen to get more food for the party that Itachi walked up to him.

"How have you been Naruto." his deep voice brushed the back of the blondes neck.

"Ah hello Itachi. I am well." he turned to smile at the older man. "Could you help carry these?" Itachi reached out and took the tray from Naruto. The blonde smiled up at him.

Sasuke saw Naruto walk out of the kitchen followed by Itachi.

The rest of the night Sasuke was oddly quiet. Naruto wondered what was bothering his boyfriend. After the party had ended and Naruto had helped Sakura clean up he and Sasuke headed home.

The drive was quiet. Nether one dared to break the silence. When the got home Sasuke headed for the bedroom. Naruto followed. When he reached the bedroom door Sasuke pushed him into the wall. His lips pressed firmly to the blondes. His hands traveled down to pinch one of Naruto nipples through his shirt. Naruto gasped and tried to push the other way. Sasuke grabbed the blondes hands and held them above his head with one hand. His other began to unbutton Naruto's shirt. The blonde struggled to get out of the others grasp.

" Sasuke no. I'm tired." Naruto whimpered. Sasuke pushed him up against the wall harder. His hands ripping the shirt open and sending buttons flying. He didn't seem to care that Naruto was crying softly.

Sasuke kissed him roughly. He nipped at the blondes lower lip, his tongue forcing its way into the others mouth. His hands tugged at Naruto's belt. Once he had gotten the pants off the other he grabbed the blonde and pulled him to the bed.

"I missed you so much." Sasuke whispered. His hands traveled down Naruto's body. Naruto decided it was best not to fight it. Sasuke would have his way.

Sasuke sat up to remove his own clothes. Quickly both boys were nude. He grabbed the lube out of the nightstand. He quickly coated his hardened shaft in the cool liquid. The blonde just lay there waiting. Sasuke positioned himself and pushed slowly into Naruto. The other winced in pain from the intrusion. He tried to relax but in the back of his mind a voice was screaming.

Sasuke started out slow but he picked up the pace as he enjoy the friction. He could feel himself drawing near the edge. He didn't seem to notice that Naruto was just laying there crying softly. He came with a grunt and pulled out of the blonde. He pulled the quilt over them and wrapped his arms around his lover. He slept peacefully for the first time in a week. Naruto cried himself to sleep as he lay wrapped in Sasuke's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto woke up alone. After getting up and getting dressed he went to the kitchen. From the window he could see that Sasuke's car was gone. He was alone. Quickly Naruto grabbed his keys and got into his car. He had no idea were he planned to go. He just need to get out of that house.

The blonde found himself sitting on a swing at his favorite park. The one place were everything was perfect. When his guardian had been drunk he would go to the park to get away. It was the place he had first met Sasuke, the place they had shared their first kiss. Tears slowly slide down his cheeks as he sat there.

"Naruto?" a deep silky voice called out to him. The blonde look up to see Itachi standing a few feet away. "I thought that was you. Why don't you join me for lunch?"

Naruto nodded getting off the swing. He walked with Itachi to a small dinner. It was a loud busy place, somewhere Sasuke would have never taken him. They got a booth in the back corner.

"This place is interesting." Naruto commented.

"I like to watch the way people interact." Itachi gave him a small smile. "So what were you doing in the park all alone?"

"I… uh I always go to that park to think. Its kind of my safe spot." Naruto returned a sad smile. Itachi placed a hand over one of Naruto's comfortingly.

"If you ever need to talk about what's bothering you I am here." His other hand pulled out a business card with his number. They order their drinks and food when the waitress came by. They ate in silence for a while.

"Naruto why do you stay? With Sasuke I mean?" Itachi asked

"I … I lo… He is all I have. I am an orphan." Naruto looked down. He had started to say because he loved Sasuke and he did at one point. He had loved the other so much but that time spent with Sakura and Sai had shown him what real love looked like.

Itachi didn't ask him any more on the subject instead turning the topic to things like music and movies.

Naruto had been surprised by some of the things he had learned about the other. Itachi like hardcore, metal, and surprisingly pop music. He hated movies about killers and could stand lifetime movies but enjoyed romantic comedies. He loved to go camping and on Wednesdays he help out at a youth center. Itachi also loved karaoke.

When Naruto got home Sasuke was still at work. He had enjoyed getting to know Itachi over lunch. They had made plans to get lunch together once a week. Naruto had also found himself agreeing to go to karaoke with the other at some point.

Naruto's good mood left when Sasuke got home. The raven haired boy seemed kind of out of it when he got home he didn't say a word to the blonde till dinner.

"So Naruto how was your day?" He asked.

"I had lunch with a friend then came home. You?" Naruto replied

"Really what friend." Sasuke asked feeling on edge. Who could Naruto have been with? Was he cheating?

"Neji." He had thought about telling the truth but Sasuke always got so upset when his brother was brought up. He would have to call Neji to make sure he would back his story.

"Oh that's nice." Sasuke liked Neji well enough. He at least knew that Neji would not try to steal his blonde. Neji was in love with his cousin, which he knew was odd, but it prevented him from flirting with other people.

The next week went by with out any fights. Sasuke had to work a lot and Naruto spent most of his time redecorating the house. The blonde felt if he redecorated it might be like a fresh start for them. He wanted a change and thought this was the best way to go.

Authors Note: So I know its short but I felt this chapter should really focus on Naruto and Itachi getting to know each other. Well Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well here it is. Sorry it took so long. I have been so busy at work that I got awful writers block but its gone now so hopefully the wait wont be to long for the next chapter to be up. So with out farther a due here it is. Hope you all enjoy. ^_^

Chapter 6

Naruto met up with Itachi weekly on Wednesdays for lunch. Sasuke always had work on Wednesdays. Itachi understood that Naruto didn't want Sasuke to know about their friendship. Itachi enjoyed the time spent with Naruto. The blonde was lively and entertaining. Itachi could not remember the last time he had truly enjoyed the company of another person. The blonde amused him to no end.

Sasuke had noticed that Naruto had become more cheerful in the past weeks. He was reminded of the boy he had first met all those years ago. When had things changed? Why was the blonde so happy again?

"You've been awfully cheery lately." Sasuke commented. The blonde turned to look at his boyfriend. He hadn't really thought about it but he had been happier since he started talking to Itachi.

"I guess I have. We should do something tonight. How do you feel about karaoke?" Naruto looked at Sasuke waiting.

"Why not? I could give it a try for you." He said smiling at Naruto. The blonde smiled back. It had been awhile since they had gone out and done something together. Naruto couldn't wait. Things where really starting to look up.

That night the two went to a local karaoke bar. It was one Itachi had mentioned to Naruto at their weekly lunches. The place was fairly busy. They were lucky to find a table near the front. Naruto sat down while Sasuke went to the bar to get drinks.

In the back of the bar Itachi had seen them walk in. He quietly made his way to the DJ and his good friend, Nagato. He whispered something and then walk off. He sat back down at his table in the back and watched the two. He noticed that Naruto seemed really happy. Sasuke looked kind of indifferent.

"Sasuke you should go up there and sing." Naruto said to his boyfriend.

"No way. Why don't you go dobe." He said with a smirk. Naruto's smile grew wider.

"I think I will." He said getting up from the table and heading toward the DJ. After telling the DJ a song he headed back to where Sasuke was waiting for him. On his way back to the table he thought he saw Itachi sitting at one of the table but the crowd was now to thick to be sure.

Naruto was enjoying being out. Things couldn't get any better. He and Sasuke were enjoying a few drinks while watching many people try their hand at singing well know songs. The DJ called out Naruto's name. The blonde smiled nervously at his boyfriend as he got up and went to the stage.

The music started to play. Naruto could feel the beat as he waited for the cue to start singing.

_6 bottles went down the drain,_

_one hours waste of time,_

_I'd ask if you feel the same,_

_still pushing that chance to try,_

_your breath in this cool room chill,_

_long hair that blows side to side,_

_you speak and make time stand still,_

_and each time you walk right on by..._

He took a deep breath to get ready for the chorus.

_Like violence you have me, forever, and after_

_Like violence you kill me, forever and after._

_Can't count all the eyes that stare,_

_can't count all the things they see,_

_she kills with no life to spare,_

_just victims are left to bleed,_

_one drink and the pain goes down,_

_soft shadows lay by her feet,_

_lay soft as you slowly drown,_

_lay still while you fall asleep. (Fall asleep)_

He looked out over the crowded bar. His eyes meet with Itachi's for a brief second.

_Like violence you have me, forever, and after_

_Like violence you kill me, forever and after._

_(And after…and after…and after)_

_Like violence you have me, forever, and after_

_Like violence you kill me…_

_Like violence you have me, forever, and after_

_Like violence you kill me…_

_Like violence you have me, forever, and after_

_Like violence you kill me, forever and after._

_Like violence you have me, forever, and after_

_Like violence you kill me, forever and after._

Naruto bowed as he left the stage. Sasuke pulled him into a kiss when he reach the table.

"You did well." He told the blond. Naruto smiled brightly. He had been so nervous going up there. A few more songs were sung. Sasuke looked kind of tired but Naruto wasn't ready to go just yet.

"Just one more song please Sasuke." he said with a smile. Sasuke nodded his approval. The next name wasn't called out. The music started to play but no one was on the stage.

_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's goin' down_

As he sang the intro to the song Itachi walked onto the stage.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Itachi locked eyes with Sasuke as he sang. Sasuke could feel his blood boil.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again_

_Say you're right again, heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt she said, ?This doesn't hurt?_

_She said, ?I finally had enough?_

_Face down in the dirt she said, ?This doesn't hurt?_

_She said, ?I finally had enough?_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It's coming round again_

His gaze turned to Naruto who was blushing lightly. He understood why Itachi had chosen the song.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt she says, ?This doesn't hurt?_

_She says, ?I finally had enough?_

Once he was finished Itachi left the stage. Sasuke was seeing red now. He looked over to Naruto who shuddered slightly as the rage in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke paid the tab and the two left in silence


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So here is another chapter, it's a bit short but I wanted to leave it at that to build up for the next one. Hope you all enjoy. ^_^**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**They walked to the car in silence, Naruto trying to keep up with Sasuke the whole time. During the car ride home both were quiet the only sound was the music coming through the stereo. They pulled into the drive way. Sasuke got out of the car quickly. He walked around to the other side opening the door. He grabbed Naruto and pulled him out of the car. He shoved the blonde toward the door. Naruto stumbled but regained his footing. He turned to Sasuke with tears in his eyes. Things had been going so well. Sasuke reared his fist back as Naruto stared him down. **_

_**Itachi saw them rush out of the bar. He quickly headed to his car. He had to hurry or who knows what might happen to the blonde. He got into the car and quickly sped off in the direction of Sasuke and Naruto's house. **_

_**Itachi parked his car. He saw Sasuke pull his fist back. Itachi rushed up the drive way.. Sasuke's fist came into contact with Itachi's chest. The two younger boys eyes went wide. Itachi stood unaffected. Sasuke swung again and again. His fist making contact with Itachi's chest and stomach. Itachi flenched slightly but that was all. He was bigger now and Sasuke didn't have near the strength their father had. **_

"_**Sasuke stop. Please. Itachi don't just stand there." Naruto cried out to them.**_

_**Naruto's voice could be heard in the back ground but nether of the Uchiha brothers heard him. The anger in Sasuke's eyes burned like a fire. He just kept hitting Itachi. The elder could feel tears begin to prick his eyes. Seeing the monster his little brother had become hurt more than any punch ever could. Sasuke was panting now, his fists at his sides.**_

"_**How?" Itachi whispered. "How could you?" his voice grew louder. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" he finally screamed. "Do you enjoy being just like him? He beat her to death, then he… then he came after me." Itachi was crying now. Sasuke froze at the sight of his brother crying. Never had he seen Itachi cry. He didn't know what to do. Sasuke turned and ran into the house. **_

_**Naruto walked up to Itachi quietly. He wrapped an arm around Itachi and led him down the drive to the curb. They sat down with Naruto putting an arm around Itachi's shoulder.**_

"_**Are you ok Itachi?" the blonde asked nervously. The other nodded softly. He hadn't meant to snap at Sasuke like that. It just all felt so familiar. He was that little boy again and his father was baring down on him.**_

"_**Don't stay with him Naruto." Itachi's sad eyes met Naruto's.**_

"_**It's not that simple. He is all I have." The blond gave a sad smile. Itachi looked away from Naruto down at his hands. Naruto looked back toward the house where Sasuke waited. "I should g.." Naruto had started to speak when Itachi had grabbed him from behind his head and crushed their lips together. Naruto was in shock. Itachi let go feeling rather foolish.**_

"_**I should go." Itachi said started to get up when Naruto grabbed his arm.**_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here it is the long awaited chapter. Hope you enjoy. ^_^

Chapter 8

Itachi looked down at the blond who held his arm. Small tears were forming in Naruto's eyes.

"Don't go please. I have been so much happier since that day in the park." He said tear stains marring his cheeks. With his free arm Itachi pulled the boy up into a hug. He kissed the top of the blonde's head.

"I will not leave you." He told Naruto with a small smile. Naruto looked up at Itachi with sudden panic in his eyes.

"What about Sasuke? What will I tell him? What if he gets angry again?" Itachi brush a hand through Naruto's hair.

"You will stay at my place tonight. Tomorrow I will talk to Sasuke." Itachi reassured the blonde. Naruto nodded slightly as he was lead to a car. The car ride was rather quit. Nether was quite sure what to say to the other.

Itachi's place was a small apartment with two bedrooms. The walls were a calm gray color while all the furniture was dark warm browns and reds. It looked lived in with books lying on the coffee table and throw pillows piled on one side of the couch.

"Make yourself at home. I'll go get you something to sleep in." Itachi said as he headed to his room. He pulled out a t-shirt and some pajama pants then headed back to the living room. "The bathroom is the first door on the left." he said handing Naruto the clothes. Once in the bathroom Naruto let out a sigh. He had not expected the night to end like this. As he got undressed he thought about what life would be like. The blonde knew he could never go back to Sasuke.

Sasuke was angry but not at Naruto or even Itachi. No the younger Uchiha was angry with himself. For once he knew what the real problem was. It was his temper. It was always out of control. The smallest thing sending him over the edge. He had somehow turned out to be just like his father. Sasuke had barely known the man have only been 8 when he died.

He walked to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills. Pouring a few into his hand, he downed them without water. He lay in bed hoping it would all go away, that he could forget all the pain he had caused. As Sasuke lay there he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Naruto stepped under the hot water letting it melt away all his stress. He had no home and no idea where he would go but things would work out for the best. After a while he began to wash himself. The blonde felt like he was washing away his old life as scrubbed.

Once he was completely clean Naruto turned off the water and got out of the shower. Looking around he realized he had no idea where the towels were.

"Itachi-san" he called poking just his head out the door. The raven haired man looked up from his book. "Where d...do you ke...ep your towels?" the blonde asked shivering a little. Itachi stood from the couch and headed down the hall. Opening the door right after the bathroom he pulled out a clean towel.

"Sorry about that. I forgot to put them away after doing laundry." he said with a small smile to the blushing blonde. Naruto quickly grabbed the towel and shut the bathroom door. Once he was dressed Naruto left the bathroom. He sat down on the couch with Itachi. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Naruto." Itachi spoke up, finally breaking the silence. The blonde looked at him expectantly. "I know this may sound crazy. All the time I have spent with you over the last month has been the happiest I have been in years. I understand if you don't feel the same, if you reject me but I want you to know that I am falling for you. I want to see your smile every day, to wipe away tears when you're sad, to care for you when you're sick, I want it all." The raven looked into those deep blue eyes as he spoke.

Naruto sat there frozen for a moment. He didn't know how to respond to Itachi's confession. On one hand he really like Itachi a lot, on the other he felt guilty about having feeling for Sasuke's brother. He knew it was over between Sasuke and himself, he could never go back to that life, but it seemed almost wrong to more on so quickly. After thinking about it, Naruto realized he could not fight his feelings.

"That would make me very happy." He finally said to the waiting Itachi. Naruto smiled brightly as the elder pulled him into a hug. Pulling back some from the hug the blonde tentatively kissed the other. Itachi kissed back, enjoying the feel of Naruto's lips against his own.

The kiss grew more heated as Itachi lick at the blonde's lower lip. Naruto parted his lips allowing the raven entrance. Their tongues met and brushed against one another. They continued to kiss until both were left panting.

"I think we should go to bed. I don't want to rush you into anything." Itachi said. He grabbed Naruto's hand as he got off the couch. He led the blonde down the hall. "You can stay in the guest room if that makes you more comfortable, or you can sleep in my room with me." Naruto squeezed Itachi's hand.

"I'll sleep with you but no funny business." He said with a wink. They proceeded to Itachi's room. They slid under the covers. Itachi wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, pulling him close. The two soon fell asleep, comforted by the warm


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So hear it is, the long awaited chapter. It's been fun. Also be warned there is a lemon at the end. ^_^ Enjoy every one.

Chapter 9

Sasuke woke up with a pounding headache. Looking around for Naruto he remembered the night before. He got up to get some aspirin and make coffee, his mind circling round what had happened.

After drinking a cup of coffee Sasuke began putting everything of Naruto's into boxes. Once everything of Naruto's was packed away he began going through pictures. Every picture of Naruto and himself went into one box while the ones of only Naruto went into a different box. After sorting the pictures he wrote Naruto's name on one box of them. The ones of the two of them together he taped up and stuck in the attic.

A knock on the door startled Sasuke. He opened it to find Itachi on the other side. His brow creased, his lips turned down, as he glared at the man standing in his doorway.

"What do you want?' Sasuke asked.

"I am here on Naruto's behalf. He is afraid of how you will react." Itachi said bluntly. So this was how it was going to be Sasuke thought.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not an idiot. I. Know. He. Is. Leaving. Me." He growled out the last part. Sasuke pointed to the boxes. "There is his stuff, get it and get out." He said moving so Itachi could grab the boxes. While Itachi loaded the boxes into his car Sasuke sat in the kitchen staring at him.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called as he picked up the last box. The younger Hn'ed in reply. "I think you should go through anger management classes." With that said Itachi left.

*A bit of a time skip. Six months later*

Sakura looked beautiful in her wedding dress. Naruto had been the maid of honor or man of honor as it were. The ceremony had been lovely. Now everyone was enjoying themselves at the reception.

Naruto and Itachi watched as the newly wedded couple had their first dance. Naruto's eyes were glistening. He was so happy for his friends. Itachi leaned down to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"Care to dance love?" Naruto shivered as Itachi's breath tickled his ear. The blonde nodded and the joined the other couples on the dance floor. "The ceremony was beautiful but I couldn't take my eyes off you." Itachi whispered to his lover. Naruto blushed.

As they left the dance floor they saw Sasuke walking toward them. They stopped and waited for him to approach.

"Hello dobe, Itachi." He smirked a little. "I want you to know I got counseling. I have been in group therapy for my anger." As Sasuke talked a long haired blonde came bounding toward him. He stopped next to Sasuke.

"There you are Uchiha, yeah." He glared at Sasuke before he smiled. "Well aren't you going to introduce me to you friends, un?" Sasuke rolled his eyes but a small smile pulled at his lips.

"Dei this is my Brother, Itachi and his boyfriend, Naruto." He then turned towards the other two. "This is Deidara my boyfriend." Deidara turned to Sasuke.

"Naruto? As in your ex-boyfriend?" He asked. The young raven nodded. Deidara turned to Naruto eyeing him. "It's very nice to meet you both, un. Sasuke has told me a lot about you both, yeah."

"Dei and I met in group." Sasuke added. After that the four parted ways. The rest of the reception was enjoyable. At the end Naruto wish Sakura and Sai well then he and Itachi headed home.

Once the two got home they headed for the bed room. Naruto sat down on the bed. The raven kneeled down in front of him. He took Naruto's hand.

"I didn't want to steal Sakura's moment. I have been waiting all night to ask you this." He paused. "Naruto will you marry me?" He pulled out a small black box. Inside was a small ring. "I know it's not extravagant." Itachi looked away for a moment, he was feeling nervous.

"Yes." Naruto threw his arms around the other. Itachi hugged him back. Releasing the hug Itachi took the ring out of the box and put it on Naruto's ring finger.

The two joined in a passionate kiss. Naruto's hands tangled into Itachi's long hair. Itachi's hands rested on the blonde's hips. Naruto moved his hands to the collar of Itachi's shirt. He began to unbutton it. Itachi let the blonde remove his shirt before he began to do the same. They were both topless. Itachi pushed Naruto back onto the bed. He kissed the blonde's neck, nipping and sucking here and there. His nipped at Naruto's collar bone. Itachi took one of the dusky pink nipples into his mouth. He bit it gently causing the blonde to whimper slightly. He flicked his tongue across it a few time. One of his hands came up to play with Naruto's other nipple.

Itachi trailed kisses down the tan skin. His hands occupied themselves by removing Naruto's pants. The blonde now lay beneath him completely nude. Itachi took off the rest of his cloths. He reached into the night stand for the lube. He coated his fingers in it.

He leaned over Naruto kissing passionately as his lube slicked fingers rubbed at Naruto's entrance. He gently pushed one finger in. The tight ring of muscles flexed as Naruto forced himself to relax. Itachi slowly moved the finger in and out of the blonde. He then added a second finger. Naruto gasped. Itachi pumped his fingers in and out of his lover. He scissored the tight hole before adding a third finger.

Once he was sure the blonde was ready he removed his fingers. He rubbed lube on his aching member. Positioning himself at the blonde's entrance he slowly pushed in. He was still for a moment so Naruto could adjust. Naruto pushed against Itachi signaling for him to move. The raven began with a slow pace.

"More." Naruto moaned. Itachi obliged his lover, his thrust becoming harder. After a few thrust he hit Naruto sweet spot. The blonde cried out in pleasure. He picked up the pace loving the sound of Naruto's screams. With each thrust he hit the blonde's prostate. Naruto bucked his hips to meet with Itachi's. The moans grew louder as Naruto approached the end. It hit him like a wave crashing on the beach. With a few more thrust Itachi came as well. The two were still for a moment gasping for breath. Once he was stable Itachi pulled out of the blonde. He kissed him deeply. Pulling the covers over them Itachi embraced Naruto close.

"I love you Naruto-kun." He whispered to his now fiancé. He fell asleep content knowing the sweet blonde in his arms would be his forever. Naruto snuggled closer as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. He finally had a somewhere he felt safe and loved.

The End


End file.
